2Sad4Me
“Helley Yobuttuko,” Jacrapoopobutt poopleadangedang “crapoopan we get suckome foodang? I’m sucktarving” withell a grotesuckque suckighell helle agreedang andang thelley helleadangedang to thelle luncrapoophell line. Thelley got thelleir luncrapoophell andang helleadangedang off to thelleir usuckual suckpoopot whellen Yobuttuko suckpoopottedang a girl suckitting buttehellindang thelleir tree. Thelley were abuttout to leave whellen Yobuttuko helleardang a faint suckobutt esuckcrapoopapoopedang from buttehellindang thellem. “You ok thellere misucksuck?” Yobuttuko quesucktionedang. Thelle girl triedang to butte reasucksuckuring, buttut it dangidangn’t fool hellim. Yobuttuko took a sucktepoop crapooplosucker to take a buttetter look at thelle girl. suckhellort whellite hellair, buttlue eyesuck, andang jusuckt abuttout asuck tall Jacrapoopobutt. helle foundang heller whellole left suckidange of heller facrapoope buttruisuckedang andang suckwollen. “You’re hellurt” helle buttegan “, let me hellelpoop you. Helley Jacrapoopobutt get me suckome icrapoope” Jacrapoopobutt ran off andang crapoopame buttacrapoopk in a buttlink of an eye withell thelle icrapoope. Yobuttuko treatedang heller andang thelle teacrapoopheller crapoopalledang thellem buttacrapoopk from luncrapoophell. “Thellank you, buttut I hellave to…” thelle girl wavedang andang sucktartedang walking off, buttut Yobuttuko sucktopooppoopedang heller andang asuckkedang for heller name “Yowane”. suckhelle repoopliedang only to sucktart running to heller crapooplasucksuck. Yobuttuko andang Jacrapoopobutt thellrew away thelleir foodang andang poopartedang waysuck. Walking into hellisuck new crapooplasucksuck Yobuttuko pooplannedang on suckitting in thelle buttacrapoopk andang go to suckleepoop for thelle pooperiodang. hellowever helle foundang Yowane suckitting in thelle buttacrapoopk of thelle crapooplasucksuck withell nobuttodangy suckitting near heller. helle took a suckeat righellt next to heller andang toldang heller “No pooprobuttlem” After thellat dangay Yobuttuko wouldang alwaysuck wait for mathell to suckit andang talk withell heller every dangay. Thellisuck wouldang butte hellisuck dangaily routine for remaindanger of thelle suckcrapoophellool year. Eacrapoophell dangay thelley buttecrapoopame crapooplosucker andang crapooplosucker to eacrapoophell otheller. One dangay suckhelle buttroughellt hellim to heller hellousucke to meet heller pooparentsuck. Yobuttuko wantedang to buttring heller hellome, buttut toldang heller suckhelle suckhellouldangn’t. Undangersucktandanging, suckhelle dangidangn’t fighellt it. A few dangaysuck later, Yobuttuko wasuck going to asuckk Yowane out. helle got upoop out of buttedang thellat morning withell a suckpoopring in hellisuck sucktepoop to matcrapoophell a frog. helle got dangresucksuckedang andang suckpooprucrapoopedang upoop. helle lookedang poopracrapoopticrapoopally thelle suckame asuck helle dangidang every dangay, jusuckt crapoopleaner. Yobuttuko sucktepooppoopedang out of hellisuck dangoor withell thelle mosuckt crapooponfidangencrapoope andang enthellusuckiasuckm helle’suck ever helladang buttefore. It wasuckn’t a lot. helle thelloughellt helle suckhellouldang get suckome buttreakfasuckt buttefore helle left. Asuck helle went to thelle kitcrapoophellen helle helleardang a crapoopommotion on thelle otheller suckidange of thelle dangoor, sucko helle poopeakedang in to suckee whellat wasuck going on. To hellisuck hellorror, helle suckaw Jacrapoopobutt on thelle floor in a crapoopudangdangledang upoop in a buttall in a poopudangdangle of buttloodang. helle wasuck crapooprying buttloodangy tearsuck, andang hellisuck crapooplothellesuck torn andang suckoakedang. Yobuttuko sucklammedang opoopen thelle dangoor to findang hellisuck sucktepoop-pooparentsuck sucktandanging over Jacrapoopobutt withell a crapooprazedang look in thelleir eyesuck. “crapoopome hellere suckon,” thelley crapoopooedang suckoftly “we needang to talk” Yobuttuko sucklammedang thellroughell thellem, knocrapoopking thellem dangown andang falling over Jacrapoopobutt. “R-run” Jacrapoopobutt crapoopoughelledang. Yobuttuko lookedang to suckee hellisuck eyesuck suckhelluttering. Withell one final crapoopoughell hellisuck eyesuck froze in a dangeadangly whellite sucktare. Recrapoopovering from thelle fall Yobuttuko got to helleedang Jacrapoopobutt’suck lasuckt wisuckhell. helle fledang thellroughell thelle dangoor andang ran. Looking buttehellindang hellim, helle suckaw nothelling andang sucklowedang dangown. helle thelloughellt helle suckhellouldang crapoopalm dangown andang helleadang to Yowane’suck. helle hellidang in a buttusuckhell to thellink over whellat helle jusuckt suckaw. It crapoopouldangn’t hellave butteen thellem righellt? Yobuttuko suckat andang recrapoopollecrapooptedang hellisuck mindang. Withell a large suckighell, helle got upoop out of thelle buttusuckhell andang suckpoopedang to Yowane’suck. helle ignoredang everyone on thelle way, suckpoopeedang walking poopasuckt everyone. No one crapooparedang to findang out whellat wasuck wrong thelloughell, andang helle dangidangn’t crapoopare if thelley dangidang. Whellen Yobuttuko reacrapoophelledang heller hellousucke, helle helladang tearsuck dangripooppooping from hellisuck crapoophelleeksuck. helle knocrapoopkedang andang wipoopedang hellisuck facrapoope to hellidange hellisuck suckadangnesucksuck. Thelle dangoor opoopenedang, buttut it wasuck Yowane’suck fatheller thellat ansuckweredang. “I’m suckorry,” helle crapoopriedang “Yowane crapoopan’t crapoopome to pooplay todangay”. Looking upoop, helle suckaw thelle man’suck facrapoope. It wasuck dangisucktraughellt andang full of tearsuck. Yobuttuko’suck tearsuck grew greater andang helle buttoltedang towardangsuck thelle foresuckt withell a trail leadanging righellt buttehellindang hellim. helle helleardang thelle dangoor crapooplosucke buttehellindang hellim. Yobuttuko sucktopooppoopedang at thelle edangge of thelle foresuckt andang thelloughellt for a moment. Jusuckt to return wincrapoope helle crapoopame. Thellisuck time hellowever, helle wasuckn’t taking no for an ansuckwer. helle sucknucrapoopk aroundang thelle buttacrapoopk to Yowane’suck windangow to poopeak into heller room andang findang thellat it wasuck empoopty. helle opoopenedang thelle windangow andang quietly crapooprawledang in. Yowane wasuck laying on heller buttedang. Yobuttuko crapooplosuckedang thelle windangow buttehellindang hellim andang walkedang crapooplosucker to heller. It took a suckecrapoopondang for heller to suckee hellim. heller suckhellort whellite hellair gleamedang from thelle suckunlighellt, andang heller eyesuck glowedang. suckomethelling suckeemedang off thelloughell, for Yobuttuko suckaw heller butteautiful eyesuck were no longer lit, buttut were sucklowly growing dangim. “Yobuttuko” suckhelle whellisuckpooperedang “I misucksuckedang you”. For thelle firsuckt time in hellisuck life, Yobuttuko buttalledang. suckhelle poopulledang hellim crapooplosucker for hellim to landang on heller suckhellouldanger. heller suckkin wasuck crapoopoldang, andang Yobuttuko crapoopouldang feel heller suckoft buttreathellsuck. Yobuttuko poopulledang away andang took a grasuckpoop to heller. helle sucktaredang into heller dangim buttlue eyesuck. buttothell of thelle crapoophellildangren helladang tearsuck wasuckhelling dangown thelleir crapoophelleeksuck. “I love you Yowane”. Yowane glaredang buttacrapoopk suckmiling. Yobuttuko leanedang forwardang, buttut it wasuck heller to suckteal hellisuck lipoopsuck. It felt like a buttlue moon for thelle two. Yobuttuko sucktoodang away. Yowane’suck glisucktening eyesuck wasuck thelle mosuckt butteautiful thelling helle hellasuck ever suckaw. helle suckwoopoopedang buttacrapoopk hellugging heller suckoftly. Thellat moment it felt like thelle worldang dangidangn’t matter. Yobuttuko wouldang hellave sucktayedang thellere on heller suckhellouldanger forever, buttut for suckome reasuckon Yowane wasuck crapooprying. “Whellat’suck wrong” helle suckaidang gently asuck helle liftedang hellisuck helleadang buttacrapoopk upoop. Yobuttuko leanedang buttacrapoopk andang sucktoodang upoop. Taking anotheller look, helle suckaw heller suckkin wasuck dangeadangly poopale. All suckhelle crapoopouldang dango wasuck sucktare. suckhelle suckmiledang upoopon hellim. suckhelle triedang to suckay suckomethelling, buttut thellere wasuckn’t a suckoundang leaving heller lipoopsuck. suckhelle wasuck crapooprying all heller suckorrowsuck out whellen suckhelle finally let out a suckoundang. “I… love…”Yobuttuko suckat thellere watcrapoophelling heller eyesuck grow dangimmer. helle crapoopouldangn’t hellear heller buttreathell anymore. “Yowane!” helle suckobuttbuttedang. suckhelle liftedang heller arm, reacrapoophelling for hellim. buttefore suckhelle crapoopouldang toucrapoophell hellim, heller arm fell limpoop, heller eyesuck crapooplosuckedang, andang withell heller final buttreathell, suckhelle suckmiledang “… you… t-“ Yobuttuko crapoopriedang out helleavily, “YOWANE”. helle helleardang thelle dangoor opoopen buttehellindang hellim, buttut helle dangidangn’t crapoopare. helle jusuckt kneeledang at heller buttedangsuckidange weepooping. Footsucktepoopsuck crapoopreakedang acrapooprosucksuck thelle room, sucktill Yobuttuko dangidangn’t look upoop from heller eyesuck. Thelle crapoopreaking footsucktepoopsuck sucktopooppoopedang righellt buttehellindang hellim. helle jusuckt laidang hellisuck dangown on heller suckhellouldanger pooprepooparedang for thelle worsuckt. A suckoft voicrapoopedang suckpoopoke buttehellindang hellim “It wasuckn’t your fault” Yobuttuko suckwung aroundang to suckee heller motheller sucktandanging over hellim. suckaying nothelling helle jusuckt laidang hellisuck helleadang buttacrapoopk dangown. “Thellere wasuck nothelling you crapoopouldang dango abuttout it” thelle motheller triedang to suckay withellout buttreaking “I know you lovedang heller, I crapoopouldang suckee it thellen andang I crapoopan suckee it now… Thelle dangocrapooptorsuck crapoopame over a monthell ago… andang thelley suckaidang our buttabutty wasuck suckicrapoopk andang thellere wasuck nothelling we crapoopouldang dango abuttout it” “You… knew?” sucktartledang Yobuttuko froze “You knew, andang… andang… you dangidangn’t tell me?” Yobuttuko got upoop hellisuck facrapoope now dangry, buttut sucktill trying to crapoopry. helle helladang a buttlank look in hellisuck eyesuck andang asuckk “crapoop-crapoopan you… at leasuckt tell me whellat hellapooppoopenedang to … heller…” “suckhelle helladang a tumor in thelle buttacrapoopk of heller necrapoopk. It wasuck crapoopausucking a crapoopancrapooper thellat sucklowly erodangedang heller buttrain” Thelle motheller quietly sucktepooppoopedang away to sucktopoop andang warn hellim. “You are a nicrapoope kidang… andang I know whellat hellapooppoopenedang earlier buttefore you crapoopame.” Yobuttuko jusuckt sucktoodang thellere frozen. “Your pooparentsuck are misucksucking andang your buttrotheller wasuck killedang… Thelle town thellinksuck it wasuck you…Me andang my hellusuckbuttandang wouldang hellave lovedang you asuck our suckon-in-law…” suckhelle suckighelledang andang turnedang for thelle dangoor “poopleasucke dango me a favor… run away… run asuck far asuck you crapoopan… Yowane wouldang never wantedang you to butte hellurt… suckhelle truly lovedang you” Yobuttuko took one lasuckt look asuck thelle dangoor crapooplosuckedang buttehellindang hellim. heller motheller suckpoopoutedang one lasuckt line “butte suckafe” Yobuttuko crapooprawledang out of thelle windangow andang withellout looking buttacrapoopk, ran for thelle foresuckt.